


Baldi x Reader OneShots/Drabbles

by Tired_Hoodies



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Oneshot, Self-Insert, for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Hoodies/pseuds/Tired_Hoodies
Summary: A side project to accustom my writing potential on Baldi, will be Fluff and Smut so don't be afraid to request a certain situation you'd like to be in with the math teacher ;)





	1. Snowed In Teachers

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA ENDED WITH A PUN. Tell me what ya'll think about this and maybe request a scenario that you'd want me to write! Don't worry Star Student isn't gonna be on hiatus this is a side project for funsys to not be constricted with the Baldi story.

The after hours of school were a bit harsh. The tiny school didn't have enough money for heating in every class so you were shivering in three layers whilst grading papers. Looking out the window the snow was piling high rapidly which caused you to worry. Inspecting the clock you found yourself being in the building for three hours after the children had left making it six 'o clock. Yawning a bit over the repeated task at hand you put an end to grading the classes tests and assignments. Wearily rubbing your eyes a tap came upon the door with Baldimore entering. "Evening Baldi, what brings you in my classroom?" pleasantly asking him, the formally dressed man gave a nervous laugh. "Hate to ruin the mood here but uh, the doors are frozen shut." growing a bit nervous at the thought of being snowed in a nervous laugh came out of you too. 

"Wh--What do you mean frozen?" Baldi walked to your desk laughing a bit at the situation. "I mean we can't exit. I tried everything but the doors won't budge and, well-" his voice grew a bit quiet, avoiding your glare while fidgeting in place. "I--It's just the both of us in the building." you noticed his cheeks were flushed which caused you a smile. "Oh, a mathematician and a scientist being locked in a school, the horror!" lightening the situation up with the both of you laughing at the joke. "What terrible antics could they make up? Possibly concoct up some dreadful homework?" giggling more, you both settled and soon realized the only heat in the room was from both the reddened faces. Smiling towards Baldi you felt a little nervous, there always was a certain chemistry between you and him. A strange teaching crush between you, some students oblivious while others try and help the both of you two to go out. At one point some favourites of yours forged your handwriting asking Baldi on a date and vice versa which the miscommunications ended up with you two messing around in a Walmart until closing. 

Baldi stiffly hit his sides with his arms awkwardly as the silence ate upon the both of you. Biting your bottom lip and after three years of this tension you wanted to break the law. The 'law' being the Principal's rules for the staff: 'No dating other staff members'. Confidence pulling you towards the nervous man, you reached out and held his cold hand. He jumped and grew more red at this. "Don't say anything, lets date." he nodded in agreement at this awkward way to ask someone out, you smiling softly and drew in a hug which he followed your lead. Holding out the hug you soon grew excited that both of you broke the ice.


	2. The Wine's Talking

Laughing up the entire bar with Baldi, the both of you are drunk. Who knows who's less drunk than the other but right now it's just a great time with a good pal. After working in the same building for four years the two of you grew close. Not anything romantic or anything it was strictly platonic from day one, which is perfectly alright with you and him. Baldi sighed and stared at you with a goofy smile. "Y'know.. It might be the wine but there was always your eyes I loved.." you giggled a bit and took a tiny sip of the wine, remaining eye contact. "What--What do you mean Baldimore?" he rested his cheek on his palm with raised eyebrows. "Just, the way you look at me all the time. I just love your eyes-like, okay it's not just the eyes I love about you but y'know.. Whenever I think about you I think of us talking and you staring your cute self at me.." he leaned in close and lowered your hand. "W--We move closer together... I pull you closer, maybe give your neck a peck..." narrating a story almost, he did as stated which made you giggle but pull away.

"B--Baldi I thought you swore you wouldn't feel this way about me, I mean you're free to have your own opinions but we promised s--since day one we wouldn't fall in love with one another." he growled a bit and pushed you away, chugging his wine glass down only to throw it on the ground aggressively. "Well then I'm breaking that stupid fucking rule! I love you! Just accept that a--and fucking date me you loser!" the bartender and patrons ignored your drama as Baldi huffed, now marching out of the bar. You called out and stumbled out to see him on the sidewalk crying. He always was a moody drinker, comforting him he was soon crying into your shoulder. "J-Just love me please!.." he slurred out, a teary mess over rejection and it wasn't even that! "C--Can we get to my place before I say something Baldi?.." he nodded, this gave you time to not think that clearly over this situation as the both of you staggered to your apartment. 

Should you risk your friendship over one drunk night together? Is what he's saying true? Many questions rationalized through your brain, that didn't last once Baldi passed out on the street. Thank goodness he's light enough for you to carry, you grumbled under your breath over this, he totally owes a favor. Once climbing to your apartment you threw Baldimore on the couch and a blanket with you falling asleep in the hallway before you could reach the bedroom.


	3. Romance in the School (Part 1)

Walking in class to only be greeted with snickering kids to be shushed by each other, you raised an eyebrow at them playfully. "Oh good morning Boys and germs, what juicy gossip did I interrupt?" kids covered their mouths with their hands and smiled excitedly, this being a bit strange you walked over to your desk and grew nervous. The class erupting with hoots and hollers as you saw a red heart card with the title 'Will you go on a date with me? -Baldimore'. Turning to the class a bit nervous, obviously they knew of your crush. A favourite of yours grinned and walked towards you. "D--Did you guys do this or, did he hand deliver this?" they snickered at you and shrugged. "I don't know!" extending the 'o' part you coughed and grew a blush on your face as the class gleefully smiled. Soon after the silence a screech came out of Baldi's classroom which was right behind yours, causing his class to erupt in laughter. Now piecing the puzzle together you glared at the class. "Very funny guys, nice prank and all-." you were interrupted by the smart-ass favourite of yours with a sarcastic quip of "Oh, it's not a prank. We hooked you guys up big time! Look in the desk teach." about to almost hit them before they ran to there seat, looking inside to see tickets to a movie. The movie was of course a romance as you sighed at them. 

"Look kids I appreciate the effort and I can't tell if these are real or not but me and Baldi just-" your door swung straight into the brick wall with a flabbergasted Baldi with the same reaction as you had. "D--Did you actually do this?" the class kept dramatically silent, containing a chant of 'Kiss him' to you, you nervously laughed. "M--My class did, did yours?" "I--I don't know!" Baldi glared at your kids as they erupted into more laughter. "Serenity now, B-Baldi we don't have to go on it if these aren't real." he nervously fiddled with his ticket as he shrugged quickly. "I-I really actually do kinda wanna go on this.. Is that weird?" The class 'oooed' at the two of you which you wanted to beat up whoever arranged this but also give them an A+. "Which ever one of you did this so help me you'll either fail or pass." Everyone had laughed at this whole situation, you nervously thinking this whole school day is going to be hell.


	4. Before the Concert (Part 1)

Awaiting your ride was an unbearable amount of impatience. Constantly checking to see if any makeup smeared or if your hair was alright repeatedly. Your excitement for this concert was making you shake from the exhilaration of feeling the bass boost through your entire body or possibly getting a cute date. All the scenarios you wished for made you black out of reality, only to be shot back in from a call. The call being from your also pumped up friend ready to drive you there. Racing down the stairs to burst through the double door entrance only then throwing yourself into the passenger seat of the car. Screeching with excitement over this concert, you two were on your way to an underground concert.

Having your tickets checked out before entering an abandoned factoring where the concert is being held, you two had giggled over being early. Wanting to meet the members of the band-hopefully-and also see who comes in and make new friends possibly! Although, in your case you wanted a new lover but of course, starting somewhere with social interaction is better. Calming down after a few minutes of camping out, your eye spotted a bit of a cutie with his friends-At least cutie in your eyes. Your friend saw you staring at him as she nudged you to go talk to him, you embarrassed over that and trying to refuse. With your friend so persistent for wanting you to be back in the dating game she shoved you in his direction.

Stumbling forward and actually falling on the poor man you looked down at the bald man in a mix of confusion and nervousness, him giving a wave and smile at this. Quickly getting off him and offering to help him up, he sprung to his feet with a grin. "You alright there?" biting your lip at the green tank-top man you nodded a bit as his friends snickered and left the two of you alone. Your eyes kept looking at just his, everything. The exposed muscles, how much the tank-top complimented his fitting form. You guessed him to be the type to regularly exercise and/or eat healthy to maintain this body of gorgeousness. He noticed you staring and chuckled, "Do you want me to strike some poses for you?" flustered at his response you embarrassingly laughed at this and shrugged. "O--Only if you want to?" playfully sticking his tongue out to shrug back in return. "I'm just kidding around, the name's Baldimore. What about yourself cutie?" 

\--  
Raving to Anamanaguchi in a McDonalds while typing this before I went back on the road


	5. Road Trip!

It was the annual Here school summer camping trip for students and faculty! The Principal had enough savings for one bus and arrangements for the cabins in the camp. However, that came with a price of overbooking, the Principal had made you and Baldi travel by car due to the full school bus of kids who had nothing to do for their summers. You both had came to an agreement to take your small car with only four seats in total and you becoming the designated driver. You were excited for this, not the campout but rather spending time with your co-worker friend that you may-or-may-not have a slight crush on. You knew he had felt the same too so the thoughts of the road trip ending up with a boyfriend was a-okay with you.

On the contrary Baldi was panicking over six hours in a confined space with you. 'What should I wear?' 'I hope I don't do anything stupid' 'What if something goes wrong?' 'What should I pack' these thoughts whirlpooled in his mind as he raced around his house in anxiety subduing him. Yeah he'll probably stop panicking in the morning and on the road but anticipation and fear of the unknown possibilities during the trip worried him. Yet, while in the state of worry you shot a quick text of 'Picking you up at 8! Can't wait to hit the road with you! :)', making Baldi calm down and dream of the best coming out of the roadtrip.

The morning of the road trip you were up as early as ever, 5 am. Quickly packing luggage and snacks in your car with various CD's and a backup car battery just in case! Before 8 had happened you grabbed coffee for the both of you and a special sweet for him as well. Baldi had accidentally slept in, setting his alarm at 8 PM. Startlingly awaking to your hard knocks on his apartment door. He quickly got dressed in a different outfit of camouflage dashed with his eccentric bright green and a cute hat you didn't know the name of. You were perplexed but impressed with the difference in outfit, staring a bit too long to make the both of you blush. "U--Uhm.." Baldi had stiffly gotten out, you snapping out of it and awkwardly laughing, "Sorry! Uh, you ready for our trip?" he nodded, grabbing his luggage and asking you to stay out. The glances of his apartment were nice but it was only a mere glance as he urgently pushed you out and locked it.

You heaved his luggage in your trunk and away the two of you went! Two teachers on the road that totally don't love each other secretly. You were now excited of the wind in your face, pumped up for the late night rides and sleeping in the car. It's gonna be great, Baldi was just happy of spending this moment with you privately without the Principal getting on his back. You handed him his secret special donut stashed in your glove box, him graciously taking it and thanking you. You were munching on potato chips and once-in-a-while being fed by your crush whenever traffic was heavy on the expressway. Shockingly enough you two haven't talked since you cursed out a reckless driver and Baldi had to calm you down.

You had tried thinking of anything to say that wouldn't come of as stupid or dorky in this scenario, let alone too bland. Nevertheless Baldi didn't suffice in this silence because he was the one to open a conversation, with a compliment. "I really appreciate all you went through for this road trip to be enjoyable-" he cut himself off and mumbled his kind words leaving you with pink cheeks and a smile, "It's not a problem, I love doing road trips!" you wanted to end it with a flirt but chose not to. "I don't really do all the travelling," he retorted "I just fall asleep or keep to myself in transportation." he ended with an awkward chuckle that made you gasp. "You better not fall asleep on my roadtrip Baldimore!" playfully threatening him with him giggling, "No of course not! Pinky swear!" you both chortled in glee before settling down and realizing the pink cheeks turning into red, sadly the moment didn't last as someone had cut you off and almost crashing into you. Anger fizzled up as you honked over almost dying, the person speeding up and ignoring the consequences of what could have. Baldi was still blushing at you and saw your road rage being cute. 

This cycle repeated until noon where you stopped at a nearby city to glance around for fast food, seeing some aspects of this unknown city to be charming; astounding graffiti or some building colours captivated your interest in the small town of 'Milo'. "This city is amazing! Wish I could see more though." you muttered into disappointment due to the schedule, Baldi shrugging, "You could always come back here." you squinted at him, parking the car in a nearby lot. "It wouldn't feel the same as seeing and being in it now! Traveling is living in the moment and meeting new people!" Baldi accidentally sparked a one sided argument here, scrunching into his shoulders from not knowing how to respond, clearly seeing him being uncomfortable you calmed down, "Sorry, got carried away..." he looked away and grumbled, "I can be in the moment..." you very clearly heard him, taking a deep breath and putting the car into drive, silently looking for a spot to be in the moment. Baldi was a bit scared now, knowing how harshly you can take arguments or to prove your point so he stayed quiet as well, anticipating in fear over what you're going to prove to him. 

\----

I worked super hard on this and this ended up being the longest piece i've ever written. 987 words, please vote and comment down below what you like!


	6. Two-Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're gonna get murdered oh noes! (Blood tw)

It seemed surreal afterwards, just pulling into the school and thinking it would be a normal day, boy were you wrong about that. Opening the doors to find Baldi greeting children who were entering, he had immediately locked eye contact with, slowly and creepily forming a over-sized smile. It seemed unlike him to approach you overly sweetly since neither of you had ever exchanged conversations other then a simple 'could you pass me that' or 'evening'. "Good morning! How are you?" this is definitely against the norm, causing you to grow weary of nervousness. He never acts this sickeningly 'sweetly', this is way out of his comfort zone yet his eyes were etching you to answer his question. "I--I'm fine, how are you?-" you were taken back over his out-of-touch mannerisms towards you, making your answer unsteady. Baldi was simply grinning and had clasped his hands together. "Marvelous! My morning has been quite the trip!" your stomach had grew uncertainty with how sinister his smile is towards you and eyes watching your every move. 

It was feeling like hours over his beading eyes focused on you, the stare-down lasting a minute however as Baldi quickly wrapped a tight arm around you and forced you to walk with him. "Ready for class my star student?" your body tensed up in fear, he was trembling slightly as his words were muttered with fake enthusiasm. You couldn't respond as respectively you are terrified now, what is even going on? With your mind racing and not thinking straight, Baldi was actually leading you into the broom closet with a little secret behind him. "you always had stood out from my class, I love that about you." his speech was lowered to a growl making you struggle from his strong grip despite his stature being of a pencil. 

Now the both of you in a dark locked broom closet, he slowly was planning to kill you and finally recognizing the situation you had surprisingly fought your way to the door and opening it. With that came a cost of Baldi stabbing you straight in the leg with a yelp of tremendous pain you soon limped down the halls to try and hide or get away. Adrenaline with your pounding heart and fear you managed to get to a far hallway with Baldi right on your tail. Praying that he doesn't catch you, blood was now trickling down your leg and leaving a trail of splatters down the hall. Your deep breaths of desperation felt like glass in your throat as you tried your best to evade him, eventually bumping into a fellow classmate as he was lurking through the halls for you. The classmate had shrieked over the knife and blood as you quickly made them be quiet. "W--We don't have time." you had stammered out trying to catch your breath. The student running away from you wanting to throw up making you lose your chance of help, Baldi getting a laugh as he stood at the end of the hall, your heart dropping by seeing his sinister grin. "My oh my, you can't run with that trail behind you deary." backpeddling to only fall and worsen your agonizing pain in your leg, Baldi took the chance and quickly caught to you. 

You lost consciousness.


End file.
